un día con suerte
by LAMONY
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta llevan 1 año viviendo juntos en la corporación ¿se dará algo entre ellos? acaso vegeta aprenderá a vivir como un terrícola o se suicidará en el intento todo esto y más en el próximo fic
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta que por fin había terminado su entrenamiento se dirigió a darse una ducha a su cuarto, el cual le había sido asignado hace un año por aquella insignificante terrícola como él la llamaba (ya sabrán quien es)

*cuarto de un vegeta recién duchado *u* *

v: que cuarto tan insignificante, un príncipe de los saiyajin no puede andarse rebajando a estas estupideces terrícolas, y mucho menos dejarse mangonear por gente insignificante. pero dentro de poco llegarán esos estúpidos androides, los derrotaré y luego derrotaré a kakarotto *vegeta se puso una camiseta azul y se dirigió a la cocina que ya tenía la tripa pegada xD*

vegeta estaba bajando las escaleras cuando sintió que le tocaron la espalda, se dio vuelta y se puso en pose de ataque

B: haaaa! VEGETA SOY YO!

V: lo sé, sentí tu ki desde el principio, solo quería saber como gritabas *una sonrisa burlona adornó con desdén su rostro*

B: te pasas T-T, bueno lo que te quería decir es que tienes que comprar ropa nueva, la que tienes ya pasó de moda y está toda cubierta de agujeros *dijo Bulma, la cual señaló unos grandes agujeros que vegeta tenía por casi toda su camiseta*

V: nah! eso no me interesa en los más mínimo mujer *se cruza de brazos* a un príncipe no le debe importar estas estupideces, si no tienes nada más que decir pues podrías HACERME DE COMER

B: ÓYEME, TÚ NO TIENES NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA AUTORIDAD EN ESTA CASA Y COMO YA TE HABÍA DICHO MI NOMBRE ES **BULMA** Y TE EXIJO QUE ME TRATES CON RESPETO MONO SUBDESARROLLADO!

V: YO A TI TE TRATO COMO SE ME DÉ LA GANA, NO ESTÉS FASTIDIANDO QUE **MUERO DE HAMBRE!**

B: PUES VE A LA COCINA Y PREPÁRATE TÚ MISMO EL ALMUERZO!, YO ME VOY...*Bulma baja de la escalera y se dirige al patio principal*

V: esto **no se va a quedar así ***entonces vegeta no se queda atrás y camina tras de Bulma a distancia*

Bulma estaba en el patio, lanzó una pequeña capsula que tenía marcado el número 1 y de ahí salió una nave muy bonita y espaciosa

B: ohh cielos olvidé mi cartera *entonces Bulma vuelve a la corporación y sube las escaleras*

les parecerá increíble pero vegeta estaba escondido tras unas cuantas macetas para que Bulma no lo vea

V: *pensando* la mujer se metió a la casa de nuevo, me pregunto a donde va con tanta prisa, pero a mí que me importa, bueno que tal si va a comprar algo de comer ya que no quiso darme nada hoy, y la verdad no quiero sonar como kakarotto pero me estoy muriendo de hambre. Lo más probable es que valla con el estúpido de su novio a pasar el rato como ella lo diría *vegeta fue sacado de sus pensamientos por que Bulma lo cachó tras las macetas+

B: vegeta qué estás haciendo, creí que estarías acabándote las reservas del mes

*un leve sonrojado acompañó a mi querido príncipe*

B:*una sonrisa burlona se formó en la cara de Bulma* no me digas que me estabas espiando

V: eso a ti no te importa

B: hay vegeta no seas tan cerrado, llevas viviendo aquí mas o menos 1 año y te puedo apostar a que me espiabas

V: yo no sé cual es el punto de esta estúpida conversación

B: escucha vegeta lo que pasa es que iba a comprar algo de comer, pero ya que estás aquí que te parece si te llevo a comer en un restaurante

V: esos estúpidos terrícolas parlan-chines me van a reventar los témpanos

B: y si te llevo a un lugar más privado

*los ojos de vegeta se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa proposición*

B: VEGETA ERES UN MALPENSADO!

V: °/°

B: jajajaja ok perdón hay que incómoda situación verdad, mira que te parece si vamos a comer en un restaurante muy refinado que conozco, la comida es deliciosa y las personas se comportan bien

*vegeta ya se iba a negar rotundamente pero un "brrrrrg" le dio a su respuesta un griro sorprendente*

V: está bien pero mas te vale que la comida si sea deliciosa

B: que bueno que hayas recapacitado acerca de mi propuesta pero mírate tienes la camisa horriblemente cubierta de agujeros *señalando nuevamente su camiseta*

V: y?...

B: acaso no te importa tu apariencia, se ve muy mal, acompáñame *dijo Bulma mientras se dirigía a la corporación*

V: grrr... lo que tengo que hacer por no morir de hambre *la sigue* (adoro cuando obligan a vegeta a hacer cosas no deseadas)

*cuarto de vegeta*

B: *revisando el armario del guerrero* no, esta también está horrible, esta no tiene forma, no, no, no, VEGETA NO TIENES ROPA NUEVA

V: que no es tu deber re-abastecerme de ropa?

B:°/° es cierto, entonces te voy a comprar mucha ropa nueva no te preocupes... pero...

V: pero qué?

B: tendrás que acompañarme

V: cómo dices?

B: vegeta me vas a tener que acompañar al centro comercial a comprarte ropa, porque tu cuerpo ha cambiado mucho desde que llegaste a la tierra, ahora eres más fuerte y la ropa de la misma talla de hace un año te puede quedar chica

V: que soy más fuerte *dijo vegeta mientras que una sonrisa triunfal se le formaba en los labios*

B: acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dije

V: mujer, entonces qué voy a ponerme para ir a ese "lujoso restaurante"

B: de eso no te preocupes *sale de la habitación directo a la suya y deja a un confundido vegeta solo en su cuarto*

*habitación de bulma*

B: yupii no puedo creer que lo haya convencido tan fácilmente jaja ese tipo es un tonto bueno un tonto con buen cuerpo *dijo Bulma mientras buscaba hasta en la parte más recóndita de su armario* lo encontré *saca un esmoquin negro muy elegante* le quedará perfecto *se dirige a la habitación de vegeta

*habitación de vegeta*

B: vegeta mira lo que te conseguí

V: un traje tal vez

B: si vegeta es un traje

V: y por qué lo traes con tanto entusiasmo?

B: porque quiero que te lo pruebes y si te queda te lo llevarás a la cena

V: brrrg!... bien mujer, *se lo arrebata y entra al baño a cambiarse, unos minutos después sale del baño con el esmoquin negro perfectamente amoldado a su perfecto cuerpo*

B: wow, te ves muy bien vegeta, bueno apúrate que tenemos que irnos

V: si ya voy

*dicho esto los 2 amigos salieron al patio principal y abordaron la nave*

Iban en la nave, vegeta sentado en la parte de atrás con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana con desprecio cuando de repente...


	2. trágame tierra

Iban en la nave, vegeta sentado en la parte de atrás con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana con desprecio cuando de repente...la nave frena

V: mujer qué pasa, por qué frenaste?

B: sentí un tremendo ki

V: en serio?, porque yo no siento nada

B: no mames vegeta, frené porque ya llegamos

V: hump!...

B: bájate de una vez

V: además de vulgar, man-dona

B: QUÉ DIJISTE!

V: no te importa mujer *baja de la nave*

B: muy bien ya estamos, sígueme si quieres comer algo decente *camina hacia el lugar*

V: yo solo quiero comer, maldición no puedo creer que haya llegado tan bajo *la sigue*

*restaurante*

mesero: hola gusta una mesa, tenemos una disponible cerca de los baños

B: oh hola yo soy Bulma Brief y tengo reservación

mes: lo siento señora, pero su mesa está ocupada por el gobernador hasta las 8:00pm

B: qué, es imposible que me hagan esto a mí pues saque al gobernador, yo quiero mi mesa

mes: lo siento señora pero su pedido es imposible, o come en su mesa hasta las 8:00pm o come junto a los baños

B: grr está bien, maldición! vayámonos vegeta!

*vegeta durante toda la conversación estuvo "observando los alimentos"* (yo diría acosando)

B: MALDICIÓN VEGETA APÚRATE!

V: ya voy mujer

*suben a la nave*

V: y la comida?

B: "jeje, vegeta no escuchó nada de la conversación por estar bobeando el lugar" *una sonrisa burlona de dibujó en su rostro*, oye vegeta no te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar, es urgente y si no vas, no comemos

V: qué dijiste, no comeremos?

B: tal y como lo escuchaste vegeta, si no me acompañas no comeremos nada así que por hoy tienes que hacer todo los que diga o te quedarás sin comer (o mas bien sin cenar)

V: "esta mujer está tramando algo, estoy seguro de que puedo deducirlo fácilmente, pero tengo tanta hambre como para pensar. mejor dejaré que esta humana me conduzca por la ciudad como quiera, con tal de que me alimente estará bien para mí claro mientras no me ponga en ridículo" está bien humana **tú** **ganas**, llévame a donde quieras pero no me pongas en ridículo de ninguna manera y al final del día tengo que tener el estómago lleno

B: hecho *se notaba la felicidad al escuchar la respuesta de vegeta* (y a quién no le daría felicidad escuchar eso de tu príncipe favorito)

*entonces Bulma arrancó la nave y siguieron su recorrido por la ciudad, mientras tanto vegeta solo podía pensar "trágame tierra"

* * *

><p>okey este es el segundo capítulo espero que halla sido de su agrado y por favor si tienen alguna sugerencia, idea u opinión díganmelo cuanto antes en comentarios porfa y gracias por perder su valioso tiempo en mí<p> 


	3. los antros son para estúpidos!

hola gente como han estado, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero y comenten porque sin no, voy a tener que dejar de escribir T-T y yo soy la que menos quiere eso bueno ahí les va el capítulo disfruten y comenten

* * *

><p>vegeta sólo podía tensar trágame tierra*<p>

B: vegeta me alegró mucho tu respuesta, te juro que no te arrepentirás, nos divertiremos mucho

V: más te vale terrícola, que en estos momentos debería estar entrenando como es debido y no paseándome en esta asquerosa ciudad con la mujer más vulgar del universo

B: bien *-*

*entonces Bulma frenó la nave y ambos bajaron sin complicaciones*

V: ¿en dónde estamos?

B: *con cara divertida* en un antro

V: qué es eso?

B: es un lugar donde la mayoría de terrícolas vienen a bailar y a divertirse con amigos o con su pareja

V: he escuchado de esos en horribles lugares en otros planetas, todos se mueven de una forma ridícula al ritmo de sonidos espantosos los cuales llaman música

B: exacto y es ahí donde vamos a entrar

V: NO, yo no entraré es ese lugar, preferiría que kakarotto me venza en una batalla

B: Vegeta que no se te olvide el trato que hicimos o más bien tú hiciste

V: pero te dije que no quedaría en ridículo

B: y quien te dijo que bailar es quedar en ridículo, todo el mundo lo hace

V: maldita humana cuando vas a entender que un no es un NO

B: vegeta eres un idiota, sólo trato de hacer que te diviertas

V: pues esto no me parece divertido, divertido es vencer a kakarotto en una batalla y luego destruir la tierra, eso sí es divertido

*y en esa estúpida discusión estaban que no notaron que Maron pasaba por ahí con un nuevo novio*

Ma: ohh pero si es la abuela ¡HOLA ABUELA HOLA!

B: ABUELA!

Ma: *Maron aparta la vista de Bulma y se fija en vegeta* oh cielos pero que hombre tan guapo *se dirige a vegeta* oye guapo quieres bailar conmigo?

*todos se quedan mirando a Maron extrañados*

novio de Maron: oye cariño y yo qué, que no querías bailar conmigo

Ma: oh cierto, adiós abuela y hombre guapo! *Maron entra al antro con su novio*

V: ves ahora esa loca está ahí dentro

B: hay eso no importa ven, entra conmigo*dijo Bulma mientras de dirigía hacia el lugar*

V: solo espero y todo esto termine bien

*dentro del lugar*

Todos se divertían, había muchas chicas lindas bailando con hombres fiesteros, el olor a bebidas alcohólicas era muy fuerte y la música te podía reventar los témpanos "divertido" para algunos pero horrible para el príncipe saiyajin

V:*tapándose los oídos* esto es horrendo, no sé como soportas este lugar mujer!

B: qué?

V: *se destapa los oídos* DIJE QUE NO SÉ COMO SOPORTAS ES HORRENDO LUGAR MUJER!

B. NO ESCUCHO, LA MÚSICA ESTÁ MUY FUERTE, SABES QUÉ, MEJOR ME VOY A BAILAR UN RATO *se aleja muy campante-mente*

V: "la mujer se fue, por qué se habrá ido" *pensó vegeta mientras trataba de localizarla* "mejor voy por ella y luego nos vamos de este lugar tan estúpido" *entonces vegeta trataba de localizarla, pero le era difícil, y casi imposible porque las luces del antro eran cambiantes y todo estaba básicamente en penumbras*

Vegeta trataba de localizar a Bulma entre la muchedumbre y vio a una mujer con el cabello azul y váyase a saber el color del vestido entonces caminó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo

V: vayámonos de aquí mujer

Ma: hola guapo, aquí estas, viniste por mí *Maron de abalanzó sobre el príncipe y trató de besarle*

novio de Maron: oye amigo, ella es mi novia, por qué tratas de besarla!

V: *se trata de quitar a Maron de encima y la tumba*

Ma: buaaa! buaaaa! buaaaaaa! *Maron lloraba fuertemente porque cayó de nalgas*

novio: ya sacaste boleto *trata de golpear a vegeta en el rostro*

V: *esquiva el golpe* apártate basura, tengo cosas que hacer

El novio de Maron se molestó e iba a intentar golpearlo de nuevo cuando todas las luces se encendieron, la música paró y toda la gente puso toda su atención en los dos hombres que al parecer estaban involucrados en unas palea

novio: ahora si, te enseñaré a respetar a las mujeres *se puso en guardia*

V: bueno, creo que tengo tiempo para enseñarle a este gusano quien es el hombre más fuerte del universo

novio: qué dices, del universo!

V: así es basura ahora prepárate para ser destruido

Vegeta estaba apunto de lanzar su primer golpe cuando una muy conocida voz se dirigió a él

B: Vegeta! qué estás haciendo?, se supone que te estarías divirtiendo

V: cierra la boca mujer, le voy a dar a este estúpido su merecido

B: *lo jala de la manga* Vegeta, nos vamos

V: suéltame *se zafa de su agarre y golpea al tipo en el mentón lo cual lo deja noqueado* listo vayámonos de este lugar tan estúpido

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la tremenda fuerza de vegeta

dueño: disculpen, todos ustedes tienen que salir de este lugar inmediatamente *les dijo a Vegeta, a Bulma, a el novio de Maron y a Maron*

Todos, de alguna manera salieron sin decir más, Maron y su acompañante se retiraron inmediatamente, mientras tanto Bulma y Vegeta subieron a la nave

B: vegeta, creí que te comportarías como es debido

V: cállate mujer, por si lo olvidabas tengo mucha hambre y tú no me has dado de comer como prometiste

B: vegeta, el trato era que tu estómago estaría lleno para cuando terminara el día y el día termina hasta las 12:00 pm.

V: grrr está bien mujer, cuál es el plan ahora

B: iremos de compras

V: brrrrrrg! *hizo el estómago de vegeta* espero que sea rápido

B: no te preocupes, apenas son las 7:00 pm.

V: no hay que ser un genio para saber que esta va a ser una noche muy larga

B: y no te equivocas :D


	4. capítulo 4

Bulma arrancó la nave y empezaron los problemas

V: Bulma...Bulma!

B: qué quieres vegeta?

V: para el auto

B: *para el auto* qué quieres?

V: solo quería saber si me hacías caso

B: vegeta eres un estúpido!

V: grrr...

B: *arranca la nave* dime vegeta...te gusta la tierra?

V: la odio!

B: y el rock?

V: aún más...

B: y goku?

V: kakarotto es el gay yo no!

B: y que dices de mi?

V: pues...no sé si seas gay

B: NO IDIOTA *suaviza su tono de voz* que si te gusto...

V: *un leve sonrojado acompaña la cara de el príncipe* de dónde sacaste esa idea tan ridícula

B: de ti

V: o.O

B: vegeta he observado los últimos días la manera en que me miras, creo que te has enamorado de mi

V: hump?

B: Vegeta tú más que nadie sabe a lo que me refiero

V: mujer terrícola eres una vulgar, gritona, cómo es que te puede pasar por la cabeza una idea tan estúpida como la que ya has mencionado

B: *suspira entristecida* creo que tienes razón mejor será no volver a hablar de este tema

Llegan al centro de la ciudad

B: bien Vegeta aquí estamos, tal como lo prometí

V: yo muero de hambre

B: *mira su reloj* apenas son las 7:35 pm.

V: mi estómago ruge desde las 5:47 pm.

B: esperar no te hará daño *lo toma del brazo*

V: qué haces! *sobresaltado*

B: te enseñaré lo que es vivir

Entran a una tienda especializada en pantalones y camisetas

B: mira vegeta! *corre hacia una mesa llena de camisetas* acaso no son muy lindas!

V: hump...

B: te verías muy bien con ellas puestas

V: muy bien, yo me vería muy bien con un traje de batalla y derrotando a kakarotto, así si me vería bien

B: Vegeta por qué comparas todo con kakarotto, es decir goku, a mí se me hace que te gusta

V: no digas tonterías humana *toma una camisa y la rompe en 2 pedazos*

B: pero qué hiciste!

V: tomé una camisa y la rompí

B: pero no tenías porque hacerlo, o por qué los hiciste?

V: porque aquí la ropa es de muy mala calidad y quería que te dieras cuenta de lo estúpida que eres al tratar de ponerme estas estupideces encima

B: mala calidad! *los ojos de Bulma se voltean ligeramente para ver un letrero ubicado justo en medio de la mesa con la ropa que decía "75% de descuento en mercancía seleccionada", Bulma tomó a vegeta del brazo y lo jaló hacia la puerta de salida*

V: qué?

B: salgamos de aquí

V: como quieras...

Salieron de la tienda y Bulma obligó a vegeta a entrar a otra más grande

B: muy bien Vegeta esta es de las tiendas con más prestigio de toda la capital del oeste

V: no me importa

B: ahorita mismo te buscaré la ropa

V: no me importa en lo más mínimo, un príncipe de los saiyajin solo vive para la batalla y nada más

B: hay ajá como quieras, sabes que entre más rápido terminemos las compras, más rápido comerás

V: qué quieres que compre *con una vena en la frente*

B: pantalones, camisetas, boxers, sombreros, guantes, abrigos, peluquines, maquillaje para hombre, pestañas postizas, en pocas palabras lo que se te venga en gana

V: entiendo...

B: *visualiza a una joven mujer con un vestido azul celeste muy entallado pero elegante en pocas palabras le encantó* vuelvo en 20 min. y luego cenamos *sale corriendo*

V: maldición olvidé lo que tenía que comprar

A la distancia estaban 3 mujeres murmurando

mujer 1: valla pero que hombre tan guapo

mujer 2: es muy pequeño no creen

mujer 1 y mujer 3: CIERRA LA BOCA!

mujer 3: yo lo quiero para mi, no sé ustedes pero lo voy a saludar

mujer 1: espera, pero si es casado?

mujer 2: yo no le veo el anillo

mujer 1 y mujer 3: :D

Las 3 mujeres se acercan al príncipe

m1: hola guapo ;)

V: humanas...

m2: oye guapo eres casado?

V: cierren la boca humanas estúpidas *se acerca a unas camisetas que estaban colgadas por ahí cerca*

m3: jaja chicas ni las peló vean como lo hace una profesional

Vegeta traía consigo 3 camisetas

m3: hola guapo, te puedo ayudar en algo?

V: a un lado humana, no tengo tu tiempo

m3: humana?

V: *la ignora y sigue su camino*

m1: no que muy profesional?

m2: jajajaja eres una ridícula

m3: se hace del rogar, pero sé muy bien que casi se derretía de amor por mi *dijo en un tono de voz triunfante*

m2: no es cierto, miren como lo hago yo, *va tras vegeta*

m2: hola guapo, disculpa a mi amiga, ella está loca "no más que la escritora por supuesto"

V: malditas humanas por qué me siguen a todas partes

m2: *toma una camisa, y la tira al piso* oh se te cayó la camisa

V: o.O

m2: *se agacha muy sensualmente para juntar la camisa, de manera que se le vean las piernas

V: *se va*

m2: listo aquí la...tengo, a dónde fue

Las amigas se acercan

m1: te vio la cara y se fue xD

m3: que no la profesional?

m2: grrr es gay!

m1 y m3: jajaja imposible!

m2: imposible, pero cierto

m1 y m3: *asienten*

a unos 22 mtrs. del lugar

V: maldita humana, no puedo creer que me halla obligado a hacer algo tan humillante, no sé cómo lo soporta *toma una camiseta negra* estúpidas humanas, no cabe duda que son unas vulgares arrastradas, *toma una camisa azul obscuro*, "hola guapo te ayudo", si me descuido por 12min. me violarán y lo peor es que la primera será la escritora de esta estupidez humana a la que llaman fanfic grrr odio la tierra, la odio, ya estoy como en uno de esos programas de televisión que ven los humanos. prefiero 1400 veces que me derrote kakarotto a estar como terrícola de "compras" como lo llama la humana *toma 5 camisas deportivas*

A 241 mtrs. del lugar Bulma estaba viendo unos vestidos

B: hay veggie es una amor, no sé como ni por qué lo convencí de venir, mi madre ya debió de haber terminado las compras,*toma 3 vestidos un poco cortos*, adoro a Vegeta, es tan estúpido aveces, mi madre ya le hubiera dado de cenar, jajaja pobre tonto!

Una mujer que pasaba por ahí escuchó su risotada

Mujer metiche: es una zorra...

B: me dijo zorra!

Mujer metiche: típico, no se lava los oídos por andar de zorra

B: grr, si tuviera los poderes de una saiyajin ya no estaría en este mundo...

Mm: jajajajajaja!, dijo saiyajin!, jajajaja!, qué es eso

B: grr...disculpe cuanto cuesta su auto?

Mm: hablas de flamante modelo que tengo encapsulado en mi bolso?,*dijo en un tono presumido*

B: sí ese

Mm: como 200,000 zenis por supuesto *en el mismo tono*

B: y sabía que yo soy Bulma Brief, hija del dueño de corporación capsula

Mm: bu..bu...Bulma Brief!, de los Brief de la corporación capsula!

B: sí...

Mm: disculpe mi atrevimiento, señorita Brief, es que lo que sucede es que yo soy una de esas personas que les gusta molestar a otras personas

B: no se preocupe "zorra"

Mm: oiga, que no ustedes la novia de famoso jugador de beisball yamcha?

B:sí por?

Mm: porque ayer compré una revista de gente famosa y Yamcha aparecía en primera plana besuqueandose con una modelo

B: No!, eso es imposible, él me ama con todo el corazón, no haría algo así

Mm: pues a mi se me hace que ya le puso los cuernos

B: *Bulma sale corriendo, con miles de gotas de lágrimas en los ojos* no!, esto no es posible!

En el camino se encuentra a Vegeta con 4 camisetas y 2 pantalones

V: ya está mujer, paga esto y luego nos vamos de este lugar tan asqueroso

Bulma solo pudo derramar el doble la lágrimas que en un principio

V: no seas llorona...humana *dijo Vegeta secamente*

B: snif, snif, snif a ti que te importan sentimientos maldito simio parlante *dijo Bulma segundos antes de estallar en llanto nuevamente*

V: paga esto, nos vemos en el auto. dame la capsula *dijo entregándole la ropa y extendiendo la mano para recibir la capsula del vehículo*

Bulma no pudo hacer mas que obedecer y dirigirse a la caja para pagar las prendas

V: humanos raros *dijo vegeta saliendo de la tienda para dirigirse finalmente al estacionamiento, donde activó la pequeña capsula y entro en lo que salió de ella osea, un auto nave*

Como dicen por ahí Bulma regresó más rápido de lo que canta un gallo

B: Vegeta, he llegado qué querías decirme *le mencionó Bulma entrando en el auto nave*

V: esto es grave, muy grave

B: *Bulma se enserió un poco* qué pasa?

V: olvidé lo que tenía que decirte

B: *Bulma cae estilo anime* ni el príncipe de los saiyajin se toma las cosas enserio

V: calla humana!

B: y ya te acordaste?

V: sí, que no sabías que soy el ser más perfecto que haya existido jamás

B: como digas...y me tenias que decir...

V: que si llorabas por Yamcha, que lo olvides porque él es solamente un maldito insecto

B: buuaaaaaaaaaa!, buaaaaaa! *lloraba Bulma por el simple hecho de habérselo recordado*

V: basta terrícola, él no vale la pena

B: buaaaaa!

V: pero no tienes que llorar, ni te he golpeado

B: buuuaaa!

V: Bulma, no tienes que llorar *Vegeta se acerca más a su rostro, Bulma lo nota y deja de llorar, a continuación Vegeta acerca su manos más a su rostro y limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas*

B: entonces, mis sospechas eran ciertas?

*Vegeta no respondió a la pregunta, pero la mirada del príncipe lo decía todo, su ojos tratando de mirar a otro lado que no fuera la mujer, su sensual sonrojado y cómo olvidar el tierno nerviosismo que traía consigo. Jaja te cacharon Veggie*

B: eran ciertas?

*Vegeta comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso, no quería ablandarse frente a la mujer que amaba, pero tampoco quería seguir callando "eso es de cobardes" se repetía una y otra vez en la mente, de hecho le hubiera gustado haber explotado como chaoz pero esa no era su anatomía. Vegeta tragó saliva y esperaba a que su padre no llegase del infierno para ahorcarlo por sentimental, pero ya no podía seguir con la verdad entre los dientes*

V: sí, me he enamorado de ti

B: awww *u* enserio?

V: sí, pero no te lo volveré a repetir así que no te acostumbres

B: okay ;)

*después de tan "romántica escena" la pareja calló por un largo rato (que en realidad fueron 5 segundos como máximo) Bulma seguía preguntándose "Vegeta me está cha-maqueando" mientras que Vegeta pensaba "soy un débil, inútil, sentimental, jodido..." y así, pero en un movimiento casi involuntario, ambos rostros se acercaron con velocidad constante (como diría mi maestra de física xD) y se dieron un largo beso :3*

* * *

><p>hey que tal un chiste: un tartamudo pidiendo un elote:<p>

-me me me me me da u-un elote

-como no, con chile?

-si si si s-sin chile por favor :D

-hay no manches ya le puse :(

bye °3°


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente se separó de vegeta

B: no puedo vegeta, esto es muy estúpido, yo amo a Yamcha lo he conocido por mucho más tiempo que a ti y la verdad estoy segura de que sí me ama

V: él es un insecto *dijo bastante molesto*

B: él no es un insecto, es el hombre al que amo y lo sabes

V: dices muchas estupideces, humana

B: vegeta, quiero pedirte… *Bulma paró de hablar por miedo a perder la vida ya que vegeta tenía un poco de energía en la mano*

V: qué me quieres pedir?

B: primero desaparece esa cosa Dx

V: hum mujeres siempre tienen miedo a ser evaporadas por un poco de energía *desaparece la bolita xD*

B: quiero pedirte que nos dejes ser felices a Yamcha y a mí

V: y por qué pedírmelo a mí?

B: porque te conozco vegeta, desde que llegaste a la tierra has intentado opacarlo lo he notado, tu interés en mi es evidente

Vegeta se sonroja un poco o un mucho mejor dicho

V: fuiste tú quien me sedujo

B: no era enserio veggie

V: todas las humanas son tan tontas?

B: sabes qué, mejor vamos a comer, ahora sí yo me muero de hambre jaja

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo se quedó en blanco, luego salió del auto

V: ve tú, tengo cosas que hacer antes de comer con una estúpida humana

Vegeta salió volando a no sé dónde y Bulma solo lo miró por un par de segundo alejarse preguntándose cuál sería su destino

B: vegeta… *un suspiro salió por los labios de bulma* será mejor que se aleje, no lo necesito, él no me necesita, creo que ese beso solo fue otro accidente

Bulma dejó de hablar consigo misma y partió hacia su restaurante favorito, se estacionó y guardó su auto-nave en una de sus cápsulas… entró al restaurante

B: vengo por la reservación, mesa para 2

Hdp: sí como no, pase usted

B: después de usted jejeje

Hdp: señora, no juegue conmigo, tengo 8 hijos y tengo que mantener la casa con lo que me pagan 3:

B: tiene razón, buenas noches

Bulma se sienta en la mesa reservada, era la mesa más decorada, sería porque es rica, no le importó, el mesero se apresuró hacia ella

Hdp: va a tomar algo mientras espera a su pareja?

B: no gracias, hoy cenaré sola, me da una langosta por favor

Hdp: como no *el hombre se sonrió ante lo infeliz que era la mujer después de todo era un hijo de puta, dudo que le importe la autoestima de sus clientes*

El mesero se retiró y Bulma se adentró en sus pensamientos un rato

B: vegeta dónde estás, *dijo la mujer en un susurro casi inaudible mientras tocaba el endurecido pan de la bandeja del centro*

Al otro lado de la ciudad, estaba un hombre de estatura un poco baja, con cabello en forma de flama y un cuerpazo espectacular *me limpio la baba*

V: humana tonta *dijo un poco enfadado por lo que había dicho la mujer hace rato* los saiyajins no tenemos sentimientos, ella, ella me hace débil, la odio, la mataría si no fuera por esta debilidad, y me gruñen las tripas, tengo mucha hambre, estoy solo, decepcionado, y un poco drogado, hablo solo *-*

Vegeta seguía quejándose por estupideces mientras volaba de lo lindo por la ciudad vegeta nunca había lidiado con cosas así, siempre había sido un mercenario un hombre violento que trabajaba para frezzer, pero nunca un don juan, un enamorado aficionado a la poesía antigua, a las flores y a los detalles, a los besos, a las caricias, a los apapachos, a tomar una mujer para él solito, llevarla a la cama y hacerla suya, reclamar sexo a la hora que quisiera, pero nada se eso era real, solo se sentía como otro débil humano, que desea a una mujer, sin saber si es para divertirse con ella o tenerla para siempre, estaba confundido triste, pero jamás lo admitiría, diría que solo estaba confundido.

V: cómo es posible que prefiera a una basura humana que al príncipe de los saiyajins la raza más poderosa del universo?* no dejaba de cuestionarse vegeta, pero por lo menos, ahora entendía sus sentimientos, jamás, jamás los hubiera entendido si no fuera por la vulgar mujer que no dejaba de joderlo para que entendiera los sentimientos humanos, jajaja creo que ya no son muy humanos que digamos, se sonrío el príncipe cuando se dio cuenta que era capaz de todo lo que imaginase y hasta lo que no, como enamorarse, solo pensaba en sentimientos, volvió a la cordura y mejor fue a buscar a la mujer, si Yamcha no salía del corazón de la humana, él mismo la ayudaría a sacarlo, a la fuerza si es preciso.

Bulma no dejaba de sollozar sola en la mesa, ella jamás había estado sola, Yamcha siempre la acompañaba a comer y así, pero este mes se fue de gira, recordó lo que pasó con la modelo, no le gustó el recuerdo, se lamentaba internamente por haberle dicho a vegeta que amaba a ese bastardo, a ese desgraciado, que abusaba de su confianza, "lo he conocido por más tiempo que a ti" bah esas eran palabras vacías, temía, temía que vegeta no la quisiera como ella lo quiere a él, esa era su mayor preocupación, no ser correspondida, ella gozaba de una vida con muchos lujos, avances tecnológicos por todos lados, dinero que gastar, mucho, mucho dinero para gastar, belleza, una mujer muy hermosa siempre merece lo mejor era su filosofía para todo, también era inteligente, es considerada como una de los mujeres más inteligentes de la tierra, si no, la más inteligente que el planeta haya conocido, su espíritu a venturero sobrepasaba los límites, las aventuras que había tenido con su amigo goku, no era nada para ella, ella lo tenía todo, absolutamente TODO, entonces dónde estaba su confianza, cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera para estar con ella siquiera su lado, pero vegeta, era acaso un caso perdido?, o será que es tonto?, no dejaba de preguntarse la mujer

Hdp: Señorita aquí está la langosta que ordenó

B: puedes conservarla, he perdido el apetito

Hdp: como guste

Bulma se levantó de la mesa y salió del restaurante, en serio sí había perdido el apetito. Debe ser horrible para cualquier mujer tener tantas cosas en la mente, sus sentimientos por vegeta no eran gran cosa, pero él sí, ese hombre es un animal, y si él no siente lo mismo que ella, sería muy vergonzoso llegar con una declaración de amor y que no sea correspondida, o peor aún, qué tal si sí es correspondida, pero con tal de acabar con su debilidad de los sentimientos humanos acaba matándola, eran demasiadas dudas las que pasaban todas juntas por su mente, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, su madre siempre le había dicho que cuando encontrase al hombre indicado, sentiría mil millones de maripositas recorrer su estómago, ella sentía como si le fuera a dar diarrea, un momento… vegeta le había dicho que se había enamorado de ella, -acaso él estará tan confundido como yo- pesaba para sus adentros, nuevamente su memoria se llenaba de más y más preguntas nuevamente cuando un trueno la interrumpió de sus pensamientos

Hdp: señora, está lloviendo muy fuerte, acaso va a entrar

Bulma volvió en sí, todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando fuera del restaurante, estaba empapándose en la lluvia, un tremendo rubor se apoderó de su rostro

Hdp: señora, le estoy hablando, no va a entrar, pescará un resfriado

B: no, estoy bien- dijo y empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, ya vacías empapada, ni siquiera le importaba su carísimo vestido o el hecho de poder refugiarse en su carro, solo quería tiempo para pensar y a Vegeta, nunca se le puede olvidar vegeta, pareciese que esa noche ver a Vegeta otra vez era demasiado pedir.

Poco antes:

Mis sentimientos por la terrícola son verdaderos, es enserio, por alguna razón muy rara quiero confesárselos, un momentos creo que ya se los confesé, o no? *la mente de Vegeta estaba muy aturdida, no encontraba sentido en lo que decía o hacía, solo sabía que querí9a ver a la terrícola una vez más, mil veces más y decirle cuanto le quería, su cobarde orgullo no tenía cupo en este momento, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Él caminaba sin rumbo, pensando y pensando, no paraba de pensar en cada cosa que se le venía a la mente para calmar su deseo ridículo de ver a la terrícola, vió una motocicleta y dijo- oh si yo tuviera una moto llevaría en ella a muchas chicas lindas, espero y la humana no se ponga celosa- luego vio un charco de agua y dijo- no me molestaría poner una chaqueta ahí para que la mujer pueda cruzar al otro lado- esos tontos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente en una camioneta negra, una ventana, un par de botes de basura, y quién sabe cuántas cosas más.

Se quedó mirando por un momento el charco de agua y notó que se movía un poco hacia arriba.

V: esto es una locura, ese charco desafía a la gravedad- pobre Vegeta estaba alucinando, había empezado a llover a chorros y lo que "desafiaba a la gravedad2 era solo el movimiento del agua cuando… cae más agua XD

Bulma que seguía caminando sin rumbo en medio de la tormenta, ya un poco cansada y confundía de por sí que tenía bastantes problemas, definitivamente no era su día.

Observaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor un poco entristecida agua, más agua, solo eso. Enfocó su vista en un hombre al otro lado de la calle, él miraba con una cara de asombro a un charco de agua, el hombre se veía un poco familiar para ella, tenía una larga cabellera negra y un lindo traje que a pesar de la lluvia se veía en perfecto estado,.

B: oh, pobre hombre, me da un poco de miedo pero creo que debo ir a acompañarlo, quién sabe, en la capital del oeste todo puede suceder. Incluso encontrar a un hombre interesante con una dolorosa historia de vida, peor que la mía.

Vegeta al otro lado de la calle miró a la terrícola aproximarse a él con una mirada profunda y un gesto de amabilidad.

V: qué bella es, susurró para sí mismo

La mujer que aún no se había dado cuenta de la identidad de ese hombre siguió su paso hasta quedar frente a frente con él, sus ojos brillaron cuando descubrió la verdad *la obvia verdad, o sea veggie el hombre que tanto quería estaba frente a ella*

B: oh Vegeta qué bueno que te encontré.

V: mujer… yo- sus labios fueron detenidos por los suaves dedos de la mujer

B: no digas nada veggie- dijo aún con sus dedos en la misma posición y solo fueron retirados para darle a aquel hombre en su boca un cálido y muy sutil beso apasionado que él no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder.

V: Bu-Bulma – dijo Vegeta muy excitado tomando la cintura de la mujer.

Por su parte la mujer también excitada dijo en un quejido, casi en un susurro: Yamcha es un hijo de puta.

Después de esas palabras, definitivamente ese fue un buen día.

FIN


End file.
